


Ching Ching Ching

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi wears bells in his hair to give his opponents a fighting chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ching Ching Ching

"2011 Winter Break" + Nice List/ Jingle bells + Ching Ching Ching /cheshirejin

Title: Ching Ching Ching  
Author: cheshirejin  
Pairing: Kenpachi Zaraki  
Fandom: Bleach  
Genre: Drama/angst  
Warning: mention of blood  
Word Count: 140

Summary: Kenpachi wears bells in his hair to give his opponents a fighting chance.

  


He heard the tinkle of the tiny bells that adorned his opponent’s hair, ching, ching, ching.

Raising his weapon to block as a blade sliced through the air toward him, He was already too late. His opponent was much too fast. This huge monster of a man was going to win, and he was going to do it with manic glee as well. He heard as much as felt the solid thunk as a notched blade cut deep into him.

Laying there as his life’s blood soaked into the cold ground beneath him he cursed his over confidence in challenging the captain of the eleventh squad to a fight. This time it would cost him his life. As the world faded away, he heard the man who killed him walk away with the twinkling of little bells ching, ching, ching.

  



End file.
